


Mindwave Splashing Passion

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: After foiling some Team Rocket members Leaf discovers she’s not alone in the area and she ends up helping a mysterious psionic Pokémon. Following this chance meeting she finds there’s far more to this psychic type than she thought. Fluffy one-shot, featuring LeafxMewtwo lemon.
Relationships: Leaf/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Mindwave Splashing Passion

Mindwave Splashing Passion

A Leaf x Mewtwo one-shot

Prompt, general concept, title, and request by: Erinprimette

Story by The Viscount Vampyre

…

After foiling some Team Rocket members Leaf discovers she’s not alone in the area and she ends up helping a mysterious psionic Pokémon. Following this chance meeting she finds there’s far more to this psychic type than she thought.

…

Mindwave Splashing Passion (Uncensored)

…

Leaf was tugging at her bag, staying low as she moved through the underbrush. Huffing to herself and catching her breath she shook her head.

‘Ugh… I hate these darn Team Rocket types…’

She was passing along the bottom of a ravine just below the edge of ridge. Nearer the top was the loud movements and activity of people. Hearing them made her pause and hold her breath.

Flattening against the side of the ravine she looked up, moving the brim of her hat so she could see if she was going to have to fight or flee… The voices dissipated and moved farther away. But she waited another moment before moving again.

Leaf wasn’t there for no reason…

Kanto region still had the scourge that was Team Rocket wandering about and attempting to pull their various nasty scams. Beating up new trainers, stealing Pokémon, poaching… these were bad enough, but now they had moved into this area to set up some kind of blasting operation?

Darting along through the low light of the afternoon Leaf finally moved around towards a fully covered area which was sloped enough she could climb up.

‘I bet they’re trying to steal rare fossils again!’ she thought with a grimace.

Gritting her teeth and moving skilfully she began her climb.

‘That’s just what they’re doing I know it!’

Steeling herself and thinking about her plan she finally made it to the top of the ridge. Looking over the edge she scanned the Team Rocket base. It was filled with tents and equipment and trucks. Crates of Team Rocket Poké Balls and scores of their other, more sinister, equipment was being unloaded from the trucks, or taken out of boxes.

Furrowing her brow and keeping as quiet as she could she raised a brow when she looked at the tent nearest her.

‘Canvas tents huh?’

Smirking she held her breath as she hoisted herself up and over the edge. Keeping low she crawled through the grass until she came close to the edge of the nearest tent.

A booming voice yelled at two hapless members, “Be careful with those! That’s a lot of sensitive equipment!”

The response came quickly as the meek subordinates nodded, “Y-yes boss!”

“These electronics are worth more than your lives, so don’t you dare drop them!”

Raising a brow and holding back a smile Leaf reached for her Squirtle. “Let’s see how they respond to water then huh?” Pulling the Poké Ball from her belt she opened it.

In a flash the blue, turtle, water-type appeared, looking around eagerly and letting out a low “Squirt!” when he saw her.

Rising from her prone to a crouch Leaf smirked and pointed to the edge of the tent, “C’mon Squirtle!”

Lifting the edge of the canvas up Leaf couldn’t help but smile. Inside were stacks of buzzing beeping, and whirring computers. Electronic towers, monitors, and all sorts of analytical equipment.

“Squirtle, give ‘em a little splash?”

Nodding happily the creature pointed itself towards the tent and let out a low sputter before clearing its throat and announcing its attack, “ _Squirrrttleeee!”_

A cannon of water surged forward and began soaking everything within the tent. A technician at one of the monitors instantly began yelling and fighting before falling backwards.

Aiming his spout from side to side Squirtle made sure to soak everything inside the tent. Computers sparked and fizzed, monitors went dark, and fans began making horrible sounds as they became ruined and shorted out.

Squirtle finished only once everything was sopping wet, nodding and letting out a low “Squirt!” in appreciation at his handiwork.

Leaf nodded, and held her hand towards her Pokémon, “Thatta boy Squirtle!”

The turtle weakly moved upwards to return the high five, chirping happily at the praise.

Letting the edge of the tent fall back down Leaf sped along the side of the tent, waving her turtle to follow.

“Let’s go make sure these Team Rocket guys are going to leave!”

Nodding and understanding what his trainer intended to be doing Squirtle responded encouragingly, “Squirt!”

Leaf chuckled as they moved towards another tent. In the base the team members loading and moving stuff dropped what they were doing and seemed to have taken notice of the technician sputtering and yelling from the soaked tent.

Stopping beside the next tent Leaf’s heart began beating harder, ‘We’ve gotta go quick!’

Pointing towards the open flap towards them she nodded and commanded, “Okay Squirtle! Use-“

Her word was interrupted by a huge cry and a chorus of yelling. Then a Team Rocket member came sprinting around the corner, “R-run for your lives!”

Darting past Leaf and her Squirtle the trainer furrowed her brow and let out a sputter in confusion.

“W-what?” she asked.

Following the first Team Rocket member came two more, with the wet technician not far behind them.

“Run!”

Looking past them Leaf saw the trucks and equipment being lifted into the air. They glowed with purple energy and her eyes began widening.

“Where are you fools running?!” the booming voice of the Team Rocket boss sounded and he threw his Poké Ball out, “Go, Charizard!”

Leaf let out a meek ‘eep’ Squirtle looked from the floating items towards the now appeared Charizard. The poor Pokémon let out a whimper of its own before Leaf scrambled for her Poké Ball.

“S-Squirtle, return!”

The ball opened and the small blue turtle quickly disappeared into his home.

The Charizard was blazing this way and that, madly, coating the tents and trucks in flame as the Team Rocket members ran around.

“Charizard! Aim for that damn floating Pokémon!”

The dragon roared and paused its flame to beat its wings.

Wind whipped and flew around and Leaf finally got a good look at the floating Pokémon in question…

The psionic who was levitating and exercising immense telekinetic powers was pale, with a long purple tail. He floated with a strange grace, ignoring or easily blocking the blasts from the Charizard.

Squealing in fear and surprise Leaf shook her head before turning to flee, “I did not bank on this! Waaaghh!”

Looking down at Leaf the mysterious floating Pokémon spoke in her mind, his voice strong and commanding, yet also smooth and familiar…

‘Fear not, human…’

Stopping mid step Leaf turned her head around to see the psionic-type flying around and engaging with the now airborne Charizard.

‘I need your aid…’

Feeling a strange burst of bravery Leaf reached for and picked her Squirtle’s pokéball back off her belt.

Her chest puffed and she nodded. Something about the Pokémon’s voice was just too familiar, like he was a long-lost friend or something…

…

Leaf couldn’t remember what had happened, it was over so fast, but now she was following closely behind her new ‘friend’.

The Team Rocket types put up a hell of a fight… Using a variety of illegal items and contraband weapons. It was a close shave to get out of there.

Ahead of her the pale purple Pokémon walked along, his body was marred in several places, but he paid the wounds no mind, his pace remained steady and his attitude stoic.

‘This way, human’ the creature spoke.

Leaf was following the mysterious Pokémon and furrowed her brow, “Wait a second… how did I end up here?”

Looking over his shoulder the creature raised a brow, but kept silent for several more steps.

They were walking along the edge of a slow-moving stream cutting between two rocky walls. Leaf remembered seeing the area not far from where she first spotted the Team Rocket camp.

“So, where are we going?”

Her guide remained quiet but ahead she saw the entrance to a cave and grotto. Suddenly she felt indebted to the creature and offered a meek token.

“Hey, uh thanks back there…”

Finally, her companion responded.

“It is I who must thank you.”

At this Leaf lit up, her body relaxing and her shoulders releasing a tension she was previously unaware of.

“Really?” she asked.

The creature paused at the entrance and looked back. They met gazes and Leaf immediately felt a strange wave of attraction and apprehension.

“What’s uh… your name again?”

The creature shot his eyes away before taking a breath and looking back at her. He bowed his head at the neck slightly before answering, “I am Mewtwo.”

Smiling and trying not to blush Leaf bowed her head deeply, letting out a nervous giggle, “H-hi Mewtwo, I’m Leaf… well, all my friends call me Leaf so…”

She cringed but when she looked back up, she saw that her guide had already entered the grotto.

“So, Leaf, am I a friend to you?”

She laughed but stopped when she saw how decorated and lived-in the small cave was.

“S-sure…”

Looking around she saw a burning fire, laid out blankets, and piles of stolen provisions.

“I mean totally! This is actually really cool… Mewtwo.”

Wincing and sitting down nearer his still burning fire Mewtwo began levitating and bringing a roll of gauze towards him.

“Oh! H-hey, I can help you!”

Jumping forward Leaf unslung her bag and pulled out a bottle of medical spray. Mewtwo merely furrowed his brow in surprise.

‘This… human? She’s…’ titling his head to the side he simply watched on as Leaf took the gauze from the air and began spraying at the wounds on his legs before wrapping them.

‘Wow… his skin is so, s-smooth!’

Gulping and focusing on helping Leaf tried to calm herself down.

‘Gah b-but…’

She traced her eyes up and down the unique Pokémon in front of her. Looking up from his right leg she saw his abdomen and nude, lithe, chest. He was moving steadily with a calm rhythm directing his breathing.

Then she met his face.

His head was tilted in interest, one brow cocked upwards.

Blinking and averting her eyes Leaf let out a nervous laugh. ‘Oh Arceus he saw… he totally saw…’

“Sorry,” she whispered quickly, “You’re just so… so cool looking! I’ve never even heard of a Pokémon like you before.”

Finishing dressing his wound Leaf moved backwards and felt her cheeks blush hotter.

Behind him she could hear the swishing of his tail through the air.

The crackling of the fire and the ambience of the small grotto made Leaf instantly self-conscious.

‘Nope, no, no. You are not thinking that…’

In her mind she was picturing lewder and lewder things, she wondered about biting his tail. Having touched her fingers to his skin already she felt a strange incontrollable desire to feel more…

Shaking her head and letting out a heavy breath she began rooting through her bag again.

“So!” she announced, “Are you hungry at all? I’ve got, a couple doughnuts, a… a few power bars…”

She focused on pulling her lunch kit and the provisions she had out, ignoring the movement of her new companion.

After a few seconds he finally spoke, his voice sounding curious and innocent as he remarked,

“You seem… uneasy.”

Gulping and stopping Leaf looked beside her.

Mewtwo had shuffled closer towards her, his face awash with interest as he looked over her.

“I uh…”

She swallowed again and looked down. Drawing a breath and tensing she looked back up prepared to say some kind of excuse, but immediately her tongue failed when she saw Mewtwo again.

The firelight was dancing across his chest and made his purple eyes glow. Under his skin she could see the muscles and power ripple when he shifted his weight, took a breath, and moved a hand towards her.

“Leaf, are you alright?”

His voice was tinged with concern and her breath escaped in a heavy sputter.

“Yeah! Uh, ha, I’m fine…”

Snapping her eyes away from him she dropped her food back into her bag as the pads of his fingers made contact with her arm.

Suppressing an ‘eek’ she nodded, biting her lip. “Totally fine!”

“Perhaps I should make sure you weren’t injured by the flames…”

Reaching towards her waist Mewtwo moved and began touching his fingers to her skin under her shirt.

“Ah! N-no, no! I’m okay, not a scratch!” she protested.

In the back of her mind she heard herself whisper, ‘I wish he was trying to get my pants off…’

Widening her eyes Leaf froze as Mewtwo stopped.

“If you say so…” he replied.

“Yeah! Totally fine…” she repeated.

‘He didn’t hear my thoughts, right? I…I’d know… right?’

Her licentious, perverted mind however responded, whispering again, more forcefully, ‘If only he wanted to check something else out… make this easier. I kinda hope he does read minds…’

This time Leaf let out a small squeal in surprise at herself.

‘His tongue… what’s his tongue like…’

Now her heart and mind were racing. Her whole-body shivering as she couldn’t believe herself.

“I! I-I… oh crap…”

Bringing her hands to her beet-red face Leaf shook with barely suppressed excitement.

Leaning closer, his face one of concern, Mewtwo furrowed his brow before asking, “You seem… agitated?”

Moving away Leaf laughed nervously, “Just the excitement from earlier… That’s all.”

Nodding Mewtwo relaxed, but his expression seemed unconvinced.

Looking away Leaf’s mind moved and she stifled a sigh as she thought, ‘Oh… by all sweet things, I can’t believe how I’m feeling right now…’

‘If only… just… I mean, just a little action?’ shaking her head she grit her teeth and tried to hide her discomfort. ‘Sush! He’s looking at you!’

Mewtwo looked away and used his telekinesis to move a few dry twigs onto the fire.

‘Change topics!’ her mind ordered.

“So! This is your home?” she asked, her voice doing its best to sound even-toned.

Nodding Mewtwo took a breath as he answered, “Not so much a home, as a place I have taken refuge.”

He looked away from the flames, “You have a home?”

Nodding happily Leaf thought of her house, and for whatever reason, the toys she had hidden in her closet…

Her eyes widened and she shook her head to try and dispel the thoughts, but even a change of topic made her immediately think about dirty things.

‘How big is h-‘ she caught her breath as she mumbled, “Yes! Yes, I do have a home, ha. It’s pretty far from here, but I try to call my family as often as I can…”

‘Shut up self! He’s looking at you!’

Looking over his face her eyes lowered and she immediately traced the curves and lines of his abdomen… Watching his chest move calmly with each breath.

‘He… he’s…’ her mouth was dry and her throat felt tight as a warmth began up the back of her neck.

‘Why am I so! So… h-horny?!’ she shut her eyes and let out a nervous laugh.

Mewtwo leaned forward again and offered his hand, “Really, Leaf, are you alright?”

He nodded and his voice sounded as smooth as silk, “Is there anything I might do for you?”

‘Oh, there’s lots you could do…’

Nodding Mewtwo sat closer, his face still one of interested concern.

Shaking her head Leaf started, “No, no! It’s okay, really! I’m fine…”

Cocking his head to the side Mewtwo let out a sigh, “If you say so.”

‘Oh, look at his face… I could… oh there’s so many…’ Leaf bit her lip and nodded appreciatively.

“I still think it’s all the excitement of the day!” she laughed falsely.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, his expression indicated he did not believe her at all.

“S-so this cave of yours? Been here long?”

Desperately trying to control her urges Leaf stuttered to throw out a different subject to try and cool her off.

“Not that long… I try not to stay in the same place if I can help it.”

Nodding and looking over his provisions Mewtwo looked back at Leaf as he continued, “I’ll be leaving shortly…”

Feeling a pang of disappointment Leaf immediately surged, “W-well why don’t you come with me?”

Blinking Mewtwo drew a breath, the thought hadn’t occurred to him.

“Perhaps?” he chuckled. “But, I don’t know…”

Leaf was about to ask something else when she finally realised… he hadn’t moved his mouth to speak.

Her eyes widened and she kicked herself backwards in shame.

“Oh my Arceus! You’ve been reading my thoughts haven’t you!” shaking her head in pure embarrassment she let out a low groan, “Ughh!”

“Oh, of course you have! You’re a psychic type!”

Her face was reddening as she groaned in embarrassment, ‘I can’t believe myself! Ugh! Th-the things I was thinking, _still thinking!_ ’

Nodding, Mewtwo reluctantly replied, “I have, I apologise. It’s merely my habit. But… regarding your current state.”

He pointed at her. Then his finger slowly lowered.

“I can help alleviate your stress… If you desire.”

Leaf froze, her mind went blank and she immediately stammered. Before she could force out any words Mewtwo continued, his voice rising,

“I can promise you that it shall make you feel better.”

Leaf looked away and her face was burning with lusty desire.

She took a breath and felt her throat dry. Swallowing she felt a strong urge well up deep inside her.

“Oh, fuck it…”

Mewtwo cocked his head as he watched her expectantly.

Nodding and averting her eyes Leaf hid a smile before speaking,

“Yes… please.”

…

Mewtwo smirked before moving closer.

Seeing his approach Leaf’s heart began thundering and she reached towards her waist. Pulling down her skirt she easily kicked the red garment away. Mewtwo watched it fly through the air and chuckled.

Lying herself on one of the thick blankets Leaf shivered with anticipation, “Oh Arceus, c’mon please! Now, I need you _now_.”

Mewtwo furrowed his brow and watched as Leaf pulled down her panties, bringing up her right leg to pull it free. Leaving it on her left thigh she then parted her legs and nodded desperately, “Please!”

Mewtwo moved forward and lowered his face between her thighs.

Now Leaf watched on quietly, breathing heavily as she shivered.

Mewtwo began sniffing the air between her legs as he continued to move closer.

“J-just, lick it… it’s okay… t-take your t-ti, okay whatever! Just, lick it okay?”

The Pokémon nodded as he got closer, but then he caught a heavy whiff of her scent.

His eyes widened and he moved a little faster.

Her body’s most vulnerable and sensitive place was laid bare for him and he studied it closely, his eyes now darting up and down as he looked her glistening, pink, entrance over.

He swallowed and was now mere inches from her.

Leaf was shaking in anticipation but merely watched on.

Extending his hands towards her Mewtwo pushed her thighs apart and finally brought his snout and face towards her mound.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of her.

Feeling his nose brush her skin made Leaf shudder and bite her lip.

But now his breathing was becoming more erratic. He pressed himself between her legs and his hands were now tracing and touching her thighs; the pads of his fingers rubbing and massaging circles in her skin as he inhaled more and more.

Pulling his face away he shook his head from side to side, his expression almost surprised as he opened his eyes.

Looking up to her face Leaf opened her mouth, shuddering, some of her wetness had rubbed onto the edge of his nose. The streak glistened in the fire light and sealed their erotic pact…

He had made contact…

Nodding she panted and gave him her approval.

Blinking and looking down at her bare womanhood, Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes. Parting his lips, he extended his tongue slowly towards her.

Leaf couldn’t see it now but she held her breath in anticipation of the touch…

Then when it came, she shivered, a new, electric sensation overtaking her body as his warm, wet, tongue licked the edges of her petals.

Starting tentatively Mewtwo merely teased his tongue along the top and both sides of her parting slit.

Then he began in earnest…

Pressing his face against her and encouraging her to close her legs around him he began to pick up speed.

His tongue pressed in and let up at irregular intervals. Teasing and tracing a path all around the edges and entrance to her.

Shaking her head from side to side, Leaf let out low moans and barely contained whimpers of pleasure.

The teasing was now decreasing, but the warmth remained. Moving his tongue up and down the middle of her slit Mewtwo pressed his tongue lightly between the folds, licking a wide path up and down the whole of her womanhood.

Leaf shuddered and let out a loud moan.

But then she mentally mumbled, ‘clit… oh please, I hope he finds the clit…’

As if he already knew what to do, Mewtwo licked a loving, path, side to side, from the base of her opening all the way to the top of her vagina. Kissing and giving little sucks along the way, savouring her taste, as he went towards claiming her clitoris.

Leaf blinked rapidly and looked down again. Between her legs his head moved passionately, his eyes closed, but his brows arched, enjoying and perversely desiring her filling his mouth and her body around him.

Reaching a hand towards his head she touched one of his horns just as he met her sensitive, throbbing, button.

“Ahghghg! O-oh Arceus!”

Her voice shuddered and she shut her eyes before letting out a deep, shameful, moan of pleasure and approval.

His tongue was licking up and over, circling around and around. Pressing and then letting up, tracing shapes and attacking her clit from every angle. Each movement elicited shrieks of orgasmic bliss from Leaf.

“Th-that’s! O-oh!”

Pausing his licking Mewtwo repositioned a little and pressed his lips between her wet, warm, folds.

“W-what are you- O-oh!”

He kissed and sucked at her button, licking and giving the small bundle of sensitive nerves the occasional caress as he sexually grazed her.

“T-tha-that’s! F-fuck! Oh, oh Arceus!”

Rocking her hips forward Leaf brought both hands up to grab onto his head.

“I can’t c-control, oh so good so good!”

Gyrating herself against his mouth and tongue she could hear his loud, wet, smacking against her body and the warmth building in her core.

Shaking her head from side to side she shuddered, “I’m… I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!”

Mewtwo opened his eyes and nodded as he continued to lick and kiss, perversely making out with her wanting body.

His voice entered her mind and felt as smooth as velvet, ‘Is this what you had desired?’

Leaf’s eyes shuddered and her mouth opened as she nodded.

Behind him his tail was swishing madly as he doubled his efforts.

‘You’re so willing… so warm and wanting…’

Leaf was shivering and her fingers were becoming numb as he continued to lick and pleasure her clit and vagina.

Using his powers, she felt her clothes begin to come free of her body, and his warm hands pressing against her in every spot she wanted him to…

“Oh Arceus… M-m-Mewtwo… I… I can’t ho-hold it…”

‘Then let go… enjoy yourself… and let it go…’

Feeling his fingers against her breasts Leaf looked down and watched her nipples harden, yet nothing was against them…

“I! Oh my Arceus… I’m!”

Nodding and riding his face harder Leaf began letting out higher and higher pitched moans.

‘You wish to cum in my mouth? Upon my tongue?’

Letting out a shriek Leaf smiled blissfully, “Y-yes! Oh fuck, Arceus yes!”

‘Your taste… you taste divine…’

His voice, the inflections, the tone, everything was amazing and titillating.

Shaking and feeling her body tense Leaf arched her back and felt a wave explode across her body from her clit outwards.

“I’m! C-co-caahahhhggHh!”

Her nerves felt like they were hijacked as a force entered her like never before.

Licking from her clit downwards Mewtwo filled her mind with images, feelings, sounds, and every sensation she wanted making Leaf orgasm more strongly than she had ever done with her hands before…

Letting her lie backwards onto the blanket Mewtwo merely watched her shivering and blissful expression.

“T-that…I…I…” she was panting and her hands laid beside her uselessly.

A wide smile was on her face and beads of sweat were forming across her body.

Pulling out from between her legs Mewtwo swallowed a mouthful before asking, “Are you satisfied?”

Nodding and letting out a mumbled response Leaf answered.

Smirking and letting out a chuckle Mewtwo nodded as he sat up.

“W-wait…” Leaf’s voice was heavy.

Raising a brow Mewtwo looked back at her.

Shaking her head from side to side Leaf lowered her gaze along Mewtwo’s body.

“I’m not…”

Gulping and nodding she let out a breath as she repeated, more forcefully, “I’m not.”

Mewtwo’s smirk grew and he moved forward responding,

“I thought not…”

Reaching his hand towards his crotch he touched along his skin before reaching his penile slit.

As she watched Leaf’s mouth salivated and her heart thundered, though she had just climaxed, she wanted more… she wanted to feel him within her…

She had to have him.

To claim her, and enter her…

She watched him, and reached her hand slowly towards her groin.

The purple flesh parted and his fingers began touching himself, watching him pleasure and coax his member out made Leaf shiver in anticipation.

Her fingers were now between her lips, touching and moving up and down her wet and quivering entrance.

Mewtwo let out a pent-up moan of his own as he finally drew out his sensitive manhood. It glistened and he began to give it touches and tightening tugs as it began growing, thickening and lengthening as it engorged.

The colour was an intense light purple, and now it was visibly throbbing as he jerked himself and grew out to his full length.

Leaf merely watched, her mouth open, as she looked it up and down, and over. It appeared slick and smooth, unlike a human’s the crown wasn’t covered by skin and instead the head and length had small barb-like bumps.

Rubbing his hands up and down Leaf was instantly relieved as she watched them move and bend like fleshy rubber under his fingers. And then her relief turned instantly to the realisation; ‘That’s going inside me…’

It was wider at the base and narrowed towards an attractive and pleasure inducing tip.

She laughed and moaned as she teased and touched herself, finally noticing that she had begun fingering herself and fantasising intensely about how filling his cock was going to be.

‘That thing… is all m-mine…’ she though, her body shivering.

Now, jerking his whole length, Mewtwo let out another heavy breath, moaning as he clenched his teeth and lowered towards her.

His member was fully erect and stood up enticingly, it was the largest Leaf had ever seen, and was easily larger than any partner, or dildo, she’d ever been acquainted with previously.

Lowering to his knees Mewtwo reached forward and pressed her legs apart, moving closer and positioning himself better.

Looking up the two locked eyes and Leaf felt her tongue catch.

“I…”

Her words failed but she nodded emphatically, her face barely containing her desire, arousal, or total want…

Mewtwo nodded and moved his right hand to direct his cock, wrapping around his base, while his left hand moved to rest on her belly.

Slowly he moved forward.

Then she felt it… his tip was dripping, and it was like electricity once they touched.

Easily he slipped his cock up and down, in between her petals, and now he adjusted his position and easily moved between her legs.

“Oh!” she shuddered.

Rubbing the barbs against her she nodded, “Th-they are rubbery, the- oh! _OH!_ ”

She shivered as she felt the bumps rub and press against her sensitive and lubricated pussy.

Shaking her head from side to side she moaned and shot her arms forward, wrapping them around Mewtwo’s back as she let out a pent-up moan, “Please! Just, just i-inside already!”

“I can’t wait, I can’t!”

Pulling back Mewtwo let out a low chuckle as he responded,

‘Anything you desire…’

Leaf nodded and watched with anticipation as Mewtwo leant forwards, pressing his lips against hers, purring as they closed their eyes for a moment.

After sharing the kiss Mewtwo drew a breath and let out a barely suppressed growl. Leaf took in a breath of her own and nodded, moaning through her teeth as she watched.

Then with perfect ease he pulled back and his cock-head slipped down to aim directly with her entrance.

Moving forward in a perfectly timed thrust Mewtwo pushed and slipped his warm, smooth-skinned, and thick cock, into Leaf’s vagina.

Instantly arching her back, she let out a loud moan of pure satisfaction.

_“Yes! YES!_ ” she cried in triumph.

It filled and pushed in with such force she couldn’t help but feel it ‘right’…

‘It’s so… I’m full, I’m full! I! Oh! Arceus!’

She dug her nails into Mewtwo’s back and she nodded madly as he began slowly pulling backwards and thrusting forward. His pace was slow, but something seemed to have snapped in him.

“I…” he mumbled.

‘I must claim her… w-what is this feeling?’ his body began losing control and Mewtwo sped up.

‘I ca-can’t…’ grunting and reaching a hand to touch and caress Leaf’s face Mewtwo’s body began to throb with energy.

“I… my mate…I-I claim you…”

Nodding Leaf responded, “T-take me, I… you can have me…”

Blinking Mewtwo didn’t understand the feeling exploding in his body or mind, the strange, animalistic, _need_ , which he could no longer ignore.

Gritting his teeth and letting out a growl Mewtwo felt his control melt.

The warmth of her body, the slick, soft, enveloping embrace of her vagina… Her smell, her taste still on his tongue.

Growling again he reached a hand above her and lowered his face towards her neck.

‘I… I must!’

Leaf nodded along and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper and his body tighter against hers.

“Yes!” she cried, “More! H-harder!”

Growling again and beginning to pump and move his hips harder, his thrusts deeper, Mewtwo felt his control completely fade. Animalistic lust had totally replaced it.

Opening his mouth, he began kissing her throat and biting the bow of her neck.

Letting out small moans and shrieks Leaf shivered and nodded. Her voice and thoughts becoming more incoherent as Mewtwo’s powers melded their minds…

“I! I can… I can feel yo-your skin?!”

Panting and licking, his thrusts pumping harder and harder Mewtwo couldn’t stop his psionic energy from linking with Leaf…

Her pleasures and his were unwavering, he could feel her and she him. He knew what she wanted and he moved accordingly, her body was fully open to him and she was moaning without reservation now.

Her cries of pleasure were more frantic and his groans were deeper as they rode against one another.

“I can feel it! I… I feel it al-all!”

Leaf shuddered and her breath caught as she moaned louder and louder, “I’m! I… I can’t hold it I I’m!”

Biting into her shoulder and letting out a deep animalistic, rumbling growl.

His body tensed and Leaf could feel his whole body giving in as he too climaxed.

Yet the pleasure…

It was like pure energy, electrifying her every nerve.

The linking, the connection between them, her body bowed to him and her skin felt electric. Every deep-set want was satisfied in a single moment, sweat slicked their bodies, and they rubbed against one another.

He slapped loudly into her, her legs tensed as she tried to hold him deeper and deeper.

His cock was better than anything…

His hands against her skin, the feeling of her breasts pressed between them… His teeth and mouth against her flesh… His scent, his deep, musky scent was intoxicating…

The whole sordid, beautiful, moment was perfection. Bliss and carnal connection made pure reality as Leaf felt his body against hers.

Her nerves and his melded for a shared climax, and it was almost more than she could handle…

His pleasure was made hers, and for a moment she was able to hear his thoughts. They moved hands and entwined fingers as the wave of orgasm washed over them and their bodies shivered.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming as they finally finished.

Panting and barely able to hold himself up Mewtwo collapsed on top of Leaf and she kept her legs around him as long as she could, wanting to savour the feeling of his cock as deep inside her as was possible.

“I…” she whispered.

“Oh… that’s in-intense…”

Feeling the heavy breathing of her partner atop her Leaf realised that Mewtwo had started dozing off.

Blinking heavily and shivering from sudden waves of post-orgasmic pleasure she panted and eventually followed him into sleep.

…

When she awoke, she was wrapped in blankets.

Sitting up with a start Leaf searched for Mewtwo.

Seeing him nearer the fire she let out a breath of surprise and relief. Surprising her further he spoke, his voice coming from his body and not in her mind.

“So, Leaf…”

She nodded before responding, “Yeah?”

Moving his gaze from the flames he took a breath and cleared his throat before continuing,

“Would you mind if I travelled with you?” he immediately looked away, “I only wonder if you’d like-“

Interrupting him Leaf nodded and happily replied, “Yes!”

Her face was wide with a smile and she repeated, “Yes, I’d love to!”

Blinking and looking back at her somewhat embarrassed Mewtwo let out a sigh, “Good… I… would like that, too.”

Leaf smiled and cocked her head to the side as she laid back down.

Reaching towards her bag Mewtwo pulled out a doughnut and offered it to her.

Furrowing her brow Leaf asked incredulously, “How did you kno-“

Stopping herself she laughed. “Of course…”

Smiling back at her Mewtwo bowed his head as she received the food. Chuckling and cursing herself she politely thanked him.

“Thanks, Mewtwo…”

…

The end


End file.
